Anthony Hemingway
| birth_place = United States | death_date = | death_place = | restingplace = | restingplacecoordinates = | othername = | occupation = Film director | years_active = 1997–present | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | influences = | influenced = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = }} Anthony Harold Hemingway (born 1977) is an American film and television director. He has worked extensively in television, directing numerous episodes of CSI: NY, Treme, True Blood and Shameless, among others. He has also directed one feature film, Red Tails in 2012. Before becoming a director he worked extensively as an assistant director in television and film. Career Hemingway began working in the industry on Tom Fontana's HBO prison drama Oz as an assistant director. He later worked with Fontana on The Jury. He was the first assistant director on the film Freedomland in 2006 which was written by The Wire writer Richard Price and featured several cast members from that show alongside Samuel L. Jackson. He first worked with Jackson as assistant director on the 2002 film Changing Lanes. He first worked with director/producer Joe Chappelle on the 2000 film Takedown and has since collaborated with him on The Wire and CSI: NY. For The Wire Hemingway served as the first assistant director on several episodes in the first season and throughout the second and third season. He returned in 2006 as a director for the seventh episode of the fourth season "Unto Others". Showrunner David Simon said that Hemingway's directing debut proved what they already knew, "that it was time." The experience has led to directing work on several other series for Hemingway. Page 5 In 2012, Hemingway's first feature film Red Tails, produced by George Lucas, was released. Filmography Director Assistant director *''Freedomland'' (2006) First Assistant Director: Second Unit *''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) First Assistant Director: Washington, D.C./New York *''The Jury'' (2004) First Assistant Director *''The Wire'' (2002–2006) First Assistant Director - 23 episodes *''The Extreme Team'' (2003) First Assistant Director *''Oz'' (2002) First Assistant Director - 4 episodes *''Juwanna Mann'' (2002) First Assistant Director *''New Best Friend'' (2002) Second Assistant Director *''Changing Lanes'' (2002) First Assistant Director: Second Unit *''Ali'' (2001) Second Assistant Director: New York *''Law & Order Criminal Intent'' (2001) First Assistant Director * The Corner (2000 TV Mini-Series) First Assistant Director - 4 episodes *''Takedown'' (2000) Second Assistant Director *''Monday After the Miracle'' (1998 TV movie) Second Assistant Director *''Carriers'' (1998 TV movie) Second Assistant Director References External links * * Category:African-American film directors Category:African-American television directors Category:American film directors Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:1977 births